The present invention relates generally to a ventilating apparatus and, more particularly, to a roof exhaust vent which is adapted to discharge gases from within a building structure.
Building constructions are often designed with rooms having a ventilator fan designed to discharge air and gases from within the room. For example, rooms within the house including kitchens and bathrooms often require means for discharging undesirable fumes and gases from the room, and generally include a vent opening associated with a ventilating fan which extracts the gases from within the room, and typically ducts the gases to a roof or wall vent structure on the exterior of the building.
The exterior vent structure is typically formed with a connector for connecting to duct work extending from the ventilating fan and includes a cover element which extends over the opening to prevent exposure of the opening to elements such as wind and rain. Several prior art exhaust vents include a lower portion which is adapted to attach to a ventilation duct, and which may include integral flashing, and a separate upper cover piece for covering the outlet to the duct opening. One problem associated with prior art devices is the need to assemble the devices, such as placing the cover portion in association with the lower duct attachment portion, using fasteners, which contributes to increased installation time for mounting the exhaust vent to a building structure.
In addition, as a result of forming exhaust vents with planar surfaces, the vent structures are subject to bending and/or breakage, such as if a worker inadvertently steps on the vent structure, or if the vent structure has been struck by an object when located in its operating position on the building structure.
In view of the above noted characteristics of prior art vent structures, it is desirable to provide a vent structure which reduces installation time, and which further is resistant to deformation and breakage when in use.